1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to conserving energy by preventing the rapid transmission of heat through windows, thereby assisting in maintaining a temperature level which is comfortable to humans within a room. More particularly this invention relates to closing off the natural air channel between windows and drapes and the creation of a dead air space when the drapes are drawn closed.
2. Description of Prior Art.
It is well known that windows are notorious dissipators of heat in homes and office buildings during cold weather. During hot weather much unwanted heat is introduced through window. Whenever the outside temperature is different than the room air temperature the window glass becomes a transmitter of heat, either inward or outward as the case may be. Nature is concerned with equalizing the temperature of the inside with that of the outside. Man attempts to maintain a human comfort temperature level in a room by the use of energy. In the normal drapery installation when the drapes are closed nature moves the room air convectively through the channel between the drapes and the window somewhat in the manner of air movement in a chimney, picking up heat from, or losing heat to the window glass as it moves.
The invention, along with properly installed, good quality, tight-fitting drapes impedes nature by closing the "chimney", and creating a dead air space in it's place. RESTLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,635, 1976 recognized the problem of heat transfer through windows, and by using heat absorbing or reflecting sheets of material, utilized the heat incident thereon through the window or reflected the heat away. RESTLE utilizes a chamber with baffles at the top and bottom to control flow of air past the window.